


A boss and his secretary

by charlottefrey



Series: charlottefrey's 'fassbender-macavoyobsessed'-inspired series of Bagginshield-Fics [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I SAID LIGHT!!!, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oh god, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, what plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titel pretty much says it. Starts out cute and ends up...very kinky.<br/>I don't know, what drove me *looks at sexual frustration* </p><p>insp.: http://ledamemangociana.tumblr.com/post/102122026796/fassbender-mcavoyobsessed-oh-no-my-new</p><p>to listen to some kinky music while reading: http://8tracks.com/creepypastagirl/just-like-animals</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, your new secretary will be in today?” Balin said to Thorin while they went up the elevator. Thorin only grunted in reply. Fili and Kili had been two pains up his arse yesterday. He had wanted to go to the club, but his darling little sister decided, that she and her husband needed a time out from the boys and dropped them off at Thorin’s before rushing to the opera. And of course, the two of them had to go to that posh restaurant and send Thorin a text that they wouldn’t be able to pick up the boys, so they would sleep over at his place.

   “Good morning!” Ori, cheerful as ever welcomed his boss and his CEO when the elevator opened.

   “Thorin, we meet in two hours at the conference with Gandalf and Thranduil?” Thorn nodded and walked off. He felt tired but it would be a hard day for him today. He was leading his father’s business since fifteen years now and his father had taken the mining company over from his father. They mined for coal, diamonds and gold all over the globe. His father had built on the roots of coal mining and now Thorin had to manage an excessive amount of mines in all different countries.

   “Hello Thorin!” Dwalin said, smiling at his old friend. “You secretary is sweet!” Thorin rolled his eyes at him and walked past, noticing the wink Dwalin threw him.

   “Good Morning Mister Durin.” Someone said, voice soft and shy. Looking down, Thorin spotted a small man with blonde curls sitting in his secretary’s chair. 

   “Morning.” He mumbled, dump struck. The small man began talking about something, but Thorin was only focused on the movement of his mouth. When the man looked at him with big green eyes, he had to swallow. “I didn’t quite catch that, I am a bit tired. Why don’t you come into my office…Mister Baggins. And you can call me Thorin, just as everyone here does.” Bilbo Baggins jumped to his feet and walked into Thorin’s office, distracting the man behind him with the movement of his bum.

   “Well then, what did you want to tell me?” Thorin put his bag down and busied himself with his computer.

   “Thranduil called in, telling me, that he will bring his son and his secretary with him. There are several other calls, but I think you should listen to them yourself, because frankly I have no idea, what these people are talking about.” Bilbo blushed. Thorin smiled encouragingly.

   “You will soon understand everything. From what I gathered, you have been working for Shire?”

   “Yes. Until it bankrupted last month.”

   “Sad story, I knew Fortinbras as a decent man. What is he doing now?”

   “Enjoying his pension I guess. He is in the age to do so.” Bilbo shrugged. “Gandalf told me, that this position was free.”

   “Oh Gandalf.” Of course the old man knew him. “We will see him today in the meeting.”

   “Really.” Bilbo didn’t look happy. “Wished I could stay away from him.” Thorin chuckled.

   “Have you had bad experience with him?”

   “Not necessarily, but he knows me since my birth, he is my godfather.” With surprised eyes, Thorin stared at Bilbo.

   “You are not kidding?”

   “No, and he loves to tell embarrassing stories about me.” Thorin chuckled again and Bilbo burst into bright giggles, a sound that sounded like pure happiness to Thorin.

   “Well, then, I think my old secretary and Ori left some notes for you, so that oyu get to know your way around here easily. If you have questions, call either me or Ori. We both will be happy to help you.” Thorin smiled.

   “Okay, then…I’ll be outside.” Waving half-heartedly Bilbo left. The second the door closed his phone rang.

  “Thorin Durin.” He replied, though he knew that Dwalin was on the other end.

   _“Told you that he’s cute!”_

   “Yeah.” Thorin replied, rolling his eyes. “I should have been there at the interview. Not sure if I can stand this for a longer time.”

   _“Why don’t you go into to Smaug? His new club Erebor seems to have mostly gays in it.”_

   “How would you know?”

   _“Smaug’s my old buddy, you know Thorin!”_

“Last time I heard about him, you were complaining about him.”

   _“That was last time.”_ Dwalin joked. “ _He’s quite the decent man. Anyway, why don’t you go there? Look for a sweet young guy to take home and kick out after business is done.”_

“That’s what I wanted to do yesterday, but then Fili and Kili happened.”

   _“Could have taken them with you?”_

“A seven year-old and a five year-old? Sure!”

   _“Just kidding.”_ Dwalin sighed. _“So are you going tonight or not?”_

   “We’ll see.” Thorin replied, looking into the distant. He could use a good shag.

   _“Text me, when you made up your mind. I’ll tell Smaug to let us in through the backdoor.”_

“Yeah.” Thorin rolled his eyes and put the phone down on the receiver. He put his face into his hands and sighed deeply. God, what was happening to his life?

 

The club was bursting with people. Thorin hated nothing more than physical contact with stranger, except if it was in the bedroom. Now he was pressed against two men and felt their sweat dripping on his own body. When he finally escaped them and ended up near the bar, he decided that it was time for his first drink. On the bar he sat down and looked into his beer.

   “Oh Jesus.” He heard a soft voice, carrying over the loud music to his ear. When he looked up, he spotted Bilbo…

   “Hey.” Thorin smiled awkwardly. “What are you doing here?”

   “Uhm…Ori dragged me with him and then he vanished.” Sounded like Dwalin and Ori had worked out a plan to get the two of them together.

   “Dwalin made me come here.” Thorin shrugged and pointed to the chair by his side. “Want to sit down.” Bilbo looked around, knowing the awkwardness of this meeting, but then sat down.

   “I don’t want to be crushed by the guys on the dance floor.” He said and smiled gently. When he ordered a vodka-orange, Thorin shot him a surprised glance.

   “You start strong.”

   “I am feeling like.” Bilbo shrugged and took a big sip, when the bartender sat down the glass in front of him.

   “Well then…are you?” Thorin said and felt immediately like he wanted someone to slap him for that question.

   “Uhm…yes. I am gay.” Bilbo said and shrugged. “Hope it’s no big deal.”

   “No it isn’t. I am gay too after all.” After this, both said in silence and just drank. When Bilbo ordered his second vodka-orange, Thorin woke from his lethargy.

   “Do you have a boyfriend?”

   “Would I be here, if I had?” Bilbo joked and Thorin laughed, throat feeling raw and dry. “Really, shouldn’t it be obvious?” Both laughed for a bit more and then sighed.

   “God this is awkward.” Thorin said and rubbed his face, chuckling to himself.

   “Jup, but we can’t do anything about it.” Knocking back the rest of his drink Bilbo turned to his boss. “Or can we?” The smirk on his secretary’s face aroused Thorin.

   “Don’t think so.” Instead of a simple reply, it sounded husk and wanton.

   “Really?” Bilbo leaned forward, face first.

   “I didn’t think, you’d be so forward.” Now Thorin leaned in himself, sliding slowly off his chair.

   “We don’t know much about each other.” Was the only reply, Thorin needed. He put one of his big hands on Bilbo’s thighs, squeezing gently. “But do we need to?” Bilbo arched his eyebrow and Thorin growled low.

   “Why don’t we try it out?” The secretary’s eyes fluttered and he opened his mouth.

   “Will it affect my career in any way?” He asked.

   “No.” Was the husk reply of his boss. And with that he pulled Bilbo from his stool and kissed his mouth hard. When he released the man again, still holding him tightly on his shoulders, he admired the flushed face and the opened lips, swollen and red.

   “Your place.”

 

They stumbled through the door, throwing their jackets somewhere and taking off their shoes and shirts while walking to the bedroom. When Thorin felt Bilbo falling on the mattress, he released the man and went to get lube. The secretary moaned in protest, but soon was rewarded with the sight of his naked boss, all taunt muscles and erected flesh. The grin on Thorin’s face spread when he undid Bilbo’s pants and slid them down with his briefs. He leaned over and gave those swollen lips another hard kiss, before he went to prepare his lover. While he slid one finger into the muscle ring, he watched Bilbo’s face.

Moaning with want, the man squirmed underneath him, but Thorin took his time. When he finally put his finger out of Bilbo, the man was close to release. When he grabbed his secretary’s hips, he felt Bilbo relax even more. Slowly he slid inside, enjoying the feeling. Bilbo moaned shamelessly and Thorin grinned, picking up the man and walking over to one of bedroom walls, pressing the smaller man against it. Breathlessly the secretary clung to his boss’ back, digging his short nails into the man’s back. Still grinning, Thorin kissed Bilbo, tongue forcing it’s way into the other’s mouth, exploring and tasting. When Thorin began fucking Bilbo, he ended the kiss and leaned back, watching the smaller man’s face.

The slapping of flesh against flesh was loud, nearly harsh in his ears, but softened by the moans and groans his secretary made, whenever he hit Bilbo’s sweet spot. He steadied himself, when he drove deeper and deeper into the man, groaning and growling himself loudly. The white, soft neck was right in front of his eyes and he couldn’t help but bite, when he felt his release. Shrieking Bilbo jerked up, only to rush down again and come over their chests. Panting, Thorin carried Bilbo over to the bed, but the small man wound his arms around his boss’ neck and looked him into the eyes, licking his lips.

   “Are you so weak? Only one orgasm?” Thorin chuckled.

   “Most of my bedpartners don’t last that long, so…”

   “You are saying?”

   “I’d love to fuck you again, if you allow me to.” Bilbo grinned and licked his lips again.

   “Feel free to do so.” Thorn groaned and slid out of the smaller man, flipping him around and bending him over. His come was oozing out of Bilbo’s hole, but he spanked the secretary once.

   “Giving me orders.” He said through gritted teeth. “I am your boss.” Another harsh slap sounded through the bedroom and Bilbo moaned. Thorin was already half-hard again and he leaned over Bilbo, whispering into his ear. “Who do you think you are?”

   “Your secretary.” The man moaned in reply and Thorin pressed his fully erected cock against the man’s bum.

   “Yes.” He growled and slid into the man. He pounded into Bilbo, bed groaning like the two on top. The single-minded desire took over Thorin’s brain and he could only think of his cock up Bilbo and his release to be soon. Bilbo gripped the sheets tightly and threw his head back, moaning loudly and rousingly. The second time, Thorin came, he had his hand in Bilbo’s curls and pulled them back harshly, while he came into Bilbo. Panting he slid out of his secretary and fell beside the man on the bed.

   “Fantastic.” Bilbo smiled. “We need to do that in the office once.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of our sex-maniacs...not less kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song: http://rap.genius.com/The-weeknd-or-nah-remix-lyrics
> 
> more kinky 8tracks playlists: http://8tracks.com/charlotte-frey/collections/ff-writing

The next morning Thorin woke with a mild headache. When he looked around, there was no sign of Bilbo at all and he thought he dreamt it, when he heard soft music flating through his flat. He threw his dressing gown over and followed the music.

   “What’s that?” Thorin asked Bilbo, who had his back turned at him.

   “Animals from Maroon 5.” Bilbo replied, smiling smugly. Thorin hummed in appreciation, when he understood the lyrics.

   “Seems to be fitting after the fucking you received last night.” The smaller man laughed.

   “You were the animal of the two of us.” He handed Thorin a cup of coffee.

   “I missed something though.”

   “That would be?” Bilbo asked and finally turned. His boss only smirked and blew on his coffee. Arching his eyebrow, the smaller man walked over and one hand found it’s way under Thorin’s dressing gown.

   “Exactly that.” Thorin licked his lips. “On your knees, secretary.” Bilbo moaned and without any other words, the man was kneeling in front of his boss, pushing the dressing gown out of the way. The fully erected cock was already leaking and Thorin took a sip, attemting to look unimpressed by the opened wet lips of his secretary. Another song started and Thorin grinned.

   _“Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?”_ Bilbo pecked a small kiss on top of Thorin’S cock and his tongue darted out to taste the pre-come. “ _Can you lick the tip then throat the dick or nah?”_ The smaller man took the tip fully into his mouth and sucked light. Thorin moaned and grabbed the curly hair on top of his lovers head and trusted into his mouth a bit. Steading himself, Bilbo put his hands on his boss’ massive thighs. “ _But the way you wrappin’ round me is a prob_.”

Bilbo release the cock with a soft, wet sound and salvia slid down the manhood, while Bilbo watched. He leaned in and licked from the hilt up to the tip and Thorin moaned at the feeling. “ _Took her to the kitchen, fucked her right there on the table.”_ Putting his mug down, Thorin laid both of his hands on Bilbo’s head, closing his eyes. The smaller man took the cock in again, bobbing his head and taking it deeper in with every movement. Panting, Thorin threw his head back and he felt his legs go weak a bit.

He put on hand on the table behind him and growled deep in his throat. Bilbo has taken his balls in one hand and rolled them gently, squeezing every now and then. When he began sucking at every squeeze, Thorin howled and came. “ _Don’t play with a boss, girl take it all.”_ Bilbo leaned back and swallowed the last bit.

   “Are you doing undone so easily?” Thorin sneered and leaned down.

   “Yes, when my naughty secretary sucks me off after an evening of fucking, then yes.” He grabbed Bilbo’s chin. The smaller man grinned.

   “It’s a shame, I wanted you to fuck me on the table.” Thorin growled and pulled Bilbo to his feet, kissing him violently.

   “I already told you not to talk to me like that!” Then he forced Bilbo on the table arms over his head and Thorin growled into his ear. He didn’t prepare him, knowing Bilbo would be still stretched from last night. When he shoved his hard cock back into his secretary’s arse, he moaned and bit down on Bilbo’s neck, who whimpered with pain. Thorin stilled and looked down on his lover.

   “I am fine. Just shock and the bite.” Bilbo’s hand slid over the stubble on his face. He smiled down and pulled out slowly, releasing the other man’s hands and gripping the table. Soon the legs were scratching over the floor and the table hitting the wall. Thorin sweated and Bilbo moaned underneath him like a bitch in heat. Both panted hard and clung to the cliff before Thorin hit the sweet spot inside Bilbo and the smaller man clamped down on him, coming over his own and his boss’ chest. The mere sight of his secretary in ecstasy and Thorin was over the edge too.

 

Thorin came in later today, when everyone was already busy with their work, so no one saw his walk of shame. Bilbo was already in and was wearing a fresh shirt, but the same suit as yesterday. He smiled a and turned back at his work. Thorin fled into his office and hated himself for it the entire day until Dwalin invaded his office.

   “How was last night?”

   “Don’t ask that.” Thorin scolded. “And put that down.” Dwalin sat the glass object back down.

   “Hey, I didn’t expect that, but you had a good shag last night.”

   “How can you tell?” Thorin looked back down on his paper, his glasses hanging from the tip of his nose.

   “You look like it. I mean, seriously. You are ashamed of it! No one apart from you would be ashamed of such a thing.”

   “Dwalin!” Thorin rose and took of his glasses. “He is my secretary and I am the boss of a big mining company with a name in all civilized countries and you tell me a sexual relationship with my own secretary isn’t something I should be embarrassed about, then I have to say, that I cant understand your mind!” The dark-haired man sighed and rubbed his face. “I don’t even know, what happened last night. It was all in a rush and…” Dwalin put his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

   “Thorin, why do you care about the other’s? No one will know out of here. Why should they? I don’t think either you or Bilbo will tell anyone apart from us or those you trust truly.”

  “This isn’t even an romantic relationship!” He shouted angrily

   “Does it have to be?” Dwalin shot back.

   “No.” Thorin’s voice was silent and low.

   “See my point?” Thorin nodded.

   “I’d…I’d like to be alone.” Dwalin patted his shoulder and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 666 -- hail satan!!!!! (just realizing the hit number!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time in the office, as awaited.

Thorin put his hand on the phone. He drew a shivered breath and lifted it up to his ear and dialled 15.

   “ _Bilbo_?”

   “Can you be a dear and bring me a coffee?”

   “ _Sure_ _thing_.” Then Bilbo put down the phone. It was late and Thorin knew, there was no one in the office anymore than him and Bilbo. He still felt horrible for his actions. He couldn’t stop thinking, what would happen, if this relationship became public. He didn’t hear the door and only noticed Bilbo’s presence, when the small man was already around the table and the coffee on the surface.

   “You look stressed.” The secretary brushed gently over his boss’ shoulders and neck. Thorin tensed, remembering the feeling of Bilbo’s nails in his back. Bilbo, not noticing Thorin’s arousal, stepped closer and massaged gently the stiff muscle in his boss’ neck.

   “Bilbo…” In his voice was danger, but Bilbo only chuckled.

   “Don’t hold back.” He said naughtily and licked Thorin’s earlobe before biting it. The growl his boss let out made him grin and tease him even more by kissing down his neck. A hard hand grabbed Bilbo’s neck and pulled his head forward. Within seconds he had Thorin’s lips on his and the feeling of stubble scratching over his soft skin.

The kiss became more heated, when Thorin forced his tongue into Bilbo’s mouth and the other hand landed on his secretary’s hip. To balance himself, Bilbo put both hands on Thorin’s broad chest and he felt the nipples harden under the thin fabric. Pulling Bilbo on his lab, so he straddled him, lips still sealed, Thorin kissed his secretary harder. Both drew away to gasp, when their cocks met and Bilbo began to rut and hump against him, Thorin growled and bit once more into Bilbo’s neck. The secretary arched his back and his hands flailed through the air.

   “Take your trouser off.” Thorin growled. “But leave the shirt on.” Shivering, Bilbo slid down and undid his trousers and brief, also pulling off his shoes. Thorin smiled and just opened his fly and pulled out his dick.

   “Have a seat.” He hummed and leaned back, watching his wanton secretary seated himself on his dick. He was not as stretched as this morning, but still enough to not cause him too much pain. Thorin hummed deep in his chest, when Bilbo began to move on top of him, slowly first, then faster until his breath was laboured. Gripping his secretary’s hips Thorin trusted up, meeting Bilbo’s movements. The small man gasped, sweat dripping from his forehead and his hands clutching Thorin’s shirt. The chair shook, but Thorin went harder and faster, deeper into his lover. When Bilbo came he clenched and pulled at his boss’ shirt so hard, that the buttons were sent flying through the room.

   “You will pay for it.” Thorin growled, before he came, howling loudly into the empty office. The shivering hands on his chest were soon followed by a shivering body. Bilbo, exhausted, had fallen on his boss and Thorin didn’t mind. He quite enjoyed the heat, Bilbo’s body radiated off.

   “Yes, Thorin. I will sew them back on. I’m sorry.” The shy voice came from under his chin and when he looked down, Thorin smiled a bit.

   “There’s no need to do that.” He said gently, brushing those sweaty curls out of his secretary’s face. “I only said it in action, you are not forced to do so. This won’t be an abusive relationship. My sister will have to do it. Or I will.”

   “No, I don’t mind.” Bilbo jerked up, causing Thorin to moan at the sudden movement of his soft cock, which was still up Bilbo’s arse. “I caused it and I will fix it. Really I don’t mind.” His boss smiled.

   “You know, that you don’t have to do it.”

   “Yes.” Bilbo lifted himself off Thorin and the soft dick slid out of his hole and come stained Thorin’s trousers. His boss shrugged. Slowly Bilbo climbed off Thorin and got dressed again. Meanwhile, Thorin closed his eyes and relaxed. When he heard Bilbo leave, he shifted.

   “Bilbo?” The man turned at the door, face a question mark. “Do you mind…this kind of relationship?”

   “What do you mean by that?” Slowly the secretary came back around the table, still looking confused.

  “Just….you know. We having sex…” Bilbo shrugged.

   “There’s not much difference between this relationship and a friendship with benefits.” He said lightly. “And no one needs to know.”

   “I just meant, that I might, involuntarily or voluntarily, try to control you…and this becomes not a co-worker with benefits but an abusive boss-secretary-relationship.” Bilbo came closer and kissed Thorin gently.

   “I don’t think so. It will be rather…a dom-sub relationship. With you as the dom and me as the sub. I don’t see a problem, until you force me to sign a contract and show me your red room of pain.” Bilbo joked and Thorin laughed.

   “No…this won’t get shady.” He replied, causing Bilbo to giggle again. “Oh please don’t stop laughing. It’s sounds so beautiful.”

   “Are you forcing me to be happy?” Bilbo asked playfully and grinned, one hand settled on his boss’ thigh. Thorin smiled with one side of his mouth.

   “No, I just want you to _pleasure_ me.” He replied huskily. His secretary’s hand went around his hardening cock and he moaned.

   “How many orgasms do you want to have today?” Bilbo joked and began pumping, his fingers tight around the dick. Thorin threw his head back and panted through his open mouth. He didn’t last long, coming all over Bilbo’s hand. When he came down from his peak, Bilbo liked his fingers with visible pleasure.

   “Little kitten are we?” The man looked at his boss.

   “I know a treat when I see one.” He replied simply. Then he stood and walked out, but not without looking back and saying. “See you tomorrow, Mister Durin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what i am trying to say is, that i am sometimes afraid (especially with this fanfic), that i will write another 50 shades of shit...uhm gray (or was is grey?) a.k.a. the most abusive relationship humanly possible. 
> 
> I have never tried a dom-sub relationship, so...yeah. 
> 
> Don't be afraid. I won't write bondage stuff, where the sub is bound to the wall or something like that. Probably light bondage and that's it! (And not even that. It will be spanking most of the time anyway (and no rape of course))
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments <3 (and yes, i made a series. I went through fassbender-macavoyobessed's gifs...and i want to write a fic for each of them!!! (damn girl you're good))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some bondage. This is the 50-kudos-special *kinky wink* Have fun :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked me on anon via tumblr, what the actual plot of this fic is...I haven't had the heart to tell who ever asked, that this is porn without plot.  
>  Just. Fuckin'. Porn. Through. The. Entire. Fic.   
> I was actually very surprised that so many people actually read this fic, 'cause this is like the biggest bullshit i have ever wrote. Thanks to my sexual frustration (which has only increased through watching 'Grantchester' and BotFA)   
> I hope you like it, you kinky fangirls

Thorin sat in the conference room with the sodding Thranduil, his stupid son and his unnecessarily hot secretary. Bilbo was cute and smiled at Thranduil, though he knew that Thorin hated that man.

   “Well then, hopefully we will see each other soon.” Bilbo said and rose with the others. Thranduil shook his hand, eyes travelling the man’s body.

   “I am looking forward to it.” He said and smiled. Legolas shot his father a look, but said nothing, only nodded towards Thorin and his secretary. Shutting the massive wood door after the two, Thorin turned at Bilbo.

   “How dare you flirt with Thranduil in front of me?” Thorin growled and shove Bilbo against the table, cornering the smaller man.

   “I didn’t flirt with him…” Bilbo tried to explain, but Thorin stared him down.

   “You did flirt with Thranduil!” Grapping his secretary’s face, Thorin growled low in his chest again and Bilbo made a breathy moan, that aroused his boss. He felt the small hands on his back. “Don’t touch me!” He said.

   “Oh Thorin.” Bilbo moaned and pressed himself against his boss, rubbing his erected cock against Thorin’s.

   “On your knees.” Thorin ordered. Dropping the floor, Bilbo opened his boss’s pants and pulled them down with his briefs. But before he would start to suck him off, Thorin held out one hand.

   “You tie.” He ordered, his own already in his other hand. Bilbo pulled it off and handed it to Thorin. “Now your hands. Holding out his hands, Thorin knotted each tie on around one wrist and bound them to his thighs. “You do not touch yourself.” Bilbo whimpered and looked up to his boss. “You should learn that you don’t flirt with other when I am around. No, not at all!” Then Thorin took Bilbo head and his secretary swallowed his cock.

While his boss fucked his mouth, Bilbo moaned around the cock on his tongue, somewhat enjoying this. He had never done this before but with Thorin…he trusted that man more than anyone he had ever met and he _wanted_ this so badly. Tasting pre-cum in his mouth, Bilbo got more and more aroused by the minute. He felt the pulse through Thorin’s cock and teased one vein in particular.

His boss hands were always in his hair, creating a steady pace of pushing and pulling, which Bilbo followed suit. The dry skin and smooth hair underneath his palms combined with the soft shifting of Thorin’s thigh muscle gave him something steady to the sensation of the cock in his mouth. When he sucked hard, Thorin moaned long and spent himself into Bilbo’s mouth.

   “Oh Bilbo.” His boss moaned and went to untie his secretary’s hands. “You are amazing.” Pulling Bilbo to his feet, Thorin smiled. “I am certainly lucky.” He kissed the smaller man gently, tasting himself on Bilbo’s lips. “I will never let you go.”

   “I don’t think I’ll ever want to leave you.”

   “Sit on the table.” Thorin said gently. Bilbo sat down, the ties still around his wrists, watching his boss open his pants and pull out his cock.

   “Thorin.” Looking at his secretary, Thorin smiled wickedly.

   “You deserve it.” Then he swallowed the cock and Bilbo’s mind went blank. With skill and expertise, Thorin sucked Bilbo dick. The soft scratch of his stubble was a pleasant feeling against the hot flesh of Bilbo’s cock. Burrying his hands in his boss’ black hair, Bilbo moaned deeply and trusted into the hot mouth wrapping around his member.

Thorin hummed deep in his throat and Bilbo’s eyes shot open, the vibration running down his cock and up his spine with such intensity he never expected. Thorin released Bilbo’s dick and mouthed his way gently up and down the sensitive flesh, lips hard and soft in once.

   “Heaven.” Bilbo moaned and came, his boss sucking the tip of his dick gently, his half lidded eyes up to Bilbo, burning with a wild, animal intensity, Bilbo had never seen with him. When Thorin released his secretary’s cock, Bilbo saw, that he licked some cum off his chin, which had escaped his lips.

   “Thanks. This is a huge compliment.” Bilbo cupped his boss’ chin and smiled dreamily. Both were satisfied and had established a stronger trust.

   “I think I am falling for you.” Bilbo whispered, blushing and unable to look at Thorin.

   “Good.” The taller man hummed, kissing Bilbo’s hands. “’Cause I am already madly in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a trip to Sweden!!!! And more sex (haha surprise surprise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE ONE MONTH!!!  
> but i got good reasons:  
> a) i am still not fully educated about dom/sub. I have talked (emailed) with someone who knows a lot and she promised to send me some stuff, but apparently it takes a while for her (not judging) so this fix won't be updated until further notice.  
> b) i wanted to finish 'A Knight and a Grocer'  
> c) ahahaha Solangelo (my new fav ship thehehehe)  
> d) real life (oh my A-Levels)  
> So i'm really sorry.

Thorin sighed when he watched Bilbo pack his stuff. Because neither of the two had had time in the last two weeks, their sexual activity was nearly zero. The handjobs not counted.

   “Bilbo.” Thorin called him in. His secretary entered, looking exhausted.

   “Yes Thorin?” He asked, leaning on the table. It hurt Thorin to see Bilbo so tired out.

   “We are going on a business trip to Sweden. There are partners of mine, that want to talk to me and…” Thorin ruffled through his hair and took his glasses of. “we can have some alone time.” Bilbo smiled tiredly.

   “Sound perfect to me. When are we leaving?”

   “In two days. Here are the tickets for our flight there.” Bilbo took them and looked over them, still smiling.

   “I’m really looking forward to it.” Bilbo looked at Thorin. “I just can’t really show it right now.”

   “I think you can show it in another way.” Thorin said with a different tone. Immediately Bilbo put down the papers and walked around the table to stand before Thorin. “With a kiss.” He continued gentler. Bilbo leaned over and kissed him softly. “And now you go home and sleep.” Thorin brushed over Bilbo’s cheek.

   “Yes boss.” Bilbo said and left, looking one last time into Thorin’s face when he closed the door.

 

Bilbo was sleeping on the kingsized bed of their shared bedroom. Thorin didn’t care what people thought about them as he undressed. The flight had been exhausting and he felt himself like a corpse four days in the sun. When he slid under the blanket, he gently pulled Bilbo to his side. He was still afraid, that he would misuse his power over his submissive and break the cute little person he loved so dearly.

But Bilbo trusted him beyond anything and this trust made him believe that Bilbo would be able to stop him from going too far. They had even agreed on a safe word already, but neither had ever used it. Thorin sighed and shifted his pillow into the right position. When he woke the next morning, the shower was running. Smiling Thorin undressed and walked into the bathroom. In the big shower, Bilbo was washing his hair.

   “Morning.” Thorin said and stepped under the running water, startling Bilbo a bit.

   “Gosh Thorin!” He earned a playful slap and Bilbo giggled. “Good morning.” Thorin leaned down and kissed his secretary gently. The kiss soon involved groping hands and Bilbo panted when the big hands slid over his body.

   “Bilbo.” Thorin growled and turned him, pressing his hands above his head against the wall. The taller man stood behind Bilbo, still under the running water. “Close your legs.” He whispered and Bilbo complied, trapping Thorin’s cock between his thighs. When his boss began to move his hips back and forth, holding Bilbo’s chock in his hand. Both panted hard and Thorin pressed his forehead against Bilbo’s shoulder. When he felt his climax coming, he bit into Bilbo’s neck, causing the man’s knees to buckle. Together they went down and Thorin finished Bilbo off.

 

When both were finally dressed, they went down for breakfast. The posh hotel had nearly everything to eat. Sighing, Bilbo sat down with Thorin at a table a bit off the main rush.

   “Coffee?” Thorin asked.

   “I’d rather go for tea.” Bilbo said and rubbed his neck, where Thorin had bitten him. “Do you always need to do that?” He asked.

   “I am sorry.” Thorin said humbly and then the waitress came and they ordered their tea. “I will try and control it.” The dark haired man promised and smiled gently.

   “Oh Thorin. I didn’t mean for you to stop it…” Bilbo chuckled. “Actually I don’t know how I meant it.”

   “Bilbo. If you don’t like it I will stop it, okay?” Thorin took Bilbo’s hand gently before rising and getting himself breakfast. They started to talk about work and eventually the went back to the hotel room. Thorin kissed Bilbo after they had brushed their teeth and it had an innocence, that made Bilbo chuckle.

   “What’s so funny?” Thorin asked as he fixed his tie in front of the mirror. He had arched his eyebrow, but didn’t look away from his task.

   “That kiss” Bilbo began and stepped before Thorin, taking the cravat in his hands “was so innocent as if we are twelve year old sweethearts.” Bilbo grabbed the tie and pulled Thorin down. “But we aren’t are we?” He asked wickedly.

   “You should be the dom not the sub.” Thorin said and kissed Bilbo fiercely. “After all it suits you.”

   “Shouldn’t you punish you for being so bold.” Bilbo made big eyes and Thorin growled.

   “I would fuck you against that window over there for everyone to see, what you are, but unfortunately we have a meeting. I will think of a suiting punishment.” Bilbo’s knees went weak, but Thorin simply walked out.

 

Returning to the hotel in the early evening was like coming home. Bilbo fell into the bed and wouldn’t have moved, if not Thorin had told him sternly to stand up and undress. Complying his dom’s orders, Bilbo undressed and looked at him, waiting for more orders.

   “Bend over.” Bilbo bended over, putting his hands in the small table on the wall. “You don’t talk to me like that. And more importantly, you do not flirt with others.” Thorin spanked him once and Bilbo bit back a moan. “I am your dom, don’t forget that.” A second time, Thorin’s hand connected with Bilbo’s arse. “You can be nice and polite, but do not test me.” At the third one, Bilbo did moan. Thorin froze behind him. Bilbo swallowed. “Do you enjoy this?”

   “Partly.” Bilbo simply replied.

   “Then I must think of another way to punish you. But for now this is enough.” Thorin let Bilbo stand again. “Get the lube.” He ordered and when Bilbo had come back from the bathroom, Thorin was undressed and the shutters down. “Sit on the bed.” Kneeling down, Thorin prepared Bilbo gently. The spanked area started to hurt a bit, but Bilbo knew that it wouldn’t last long.

Thorin lubed himself and trusted in. Bilbo moaned shamelessly and loudly. Thorin took Bilbo’s legs and hung them over his shoulders, leaning over his sub. The bed was fairly high, so Thorin was able to stand while trusting. The pace quickened and Thorin trusted deeper into Bilbo, harder and the secretary felt the spanking marks burn a bit more.

   “Thorin!” Bilbo whimpered and came, his boss soon after with a deep growl. Panting both fell on the bed and Thorin rubbed over Bilbo’s face.

   “Does it still hurt?” He asked, eyes worried.

   “Not much.” Bilbo replied with a soft smile. “I am fine.”

   “I’ll be right back.” When Thorin returned, he carried cream and a wet cloth. He cleaned them both and rubbed the cream the back of Bilbo’s legs, where the skin had turned into a light shade of red.

   “Thank you.” Bilbo said and Thorin smiled back. Both cuddle together under the blanket and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting.  
> Hope you liked it :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooohooo  
> A new chapter, because i have finally educated myself about Dom/sub.   
> I will let myself appear in the form of Primula Baggins, because i don't know how to do that else. I thank once more the lovely zeemuse on tumblr for her help and that fassbender-mcavoyobsessed has allowed me to write in her AU about that :D   
> Because i need ideas for awesome sex/scenes, can you give me some? Like you can actually, seriously and honestly let you kinky little fantasy run. Send me an anon, if you don't want to be 'discovered' XD  
> Also i intend on rewirting 'Dwarrow', my most favorite Bagginshield fix ever. Informations and updates over the tag 'dwarrow' (Link down there, because i still can't link stuff here, I'm trash)

After returning from their business trip, Bilbo called his cousin Primula. He knew, that she knew a lot about weird things about sex, mainly using it to creep out her relatives. But now she proved herself useful.

   _“Do I even want to know?”_ She said with her usual biting sarcasm, when Bilbo had explained the situation to her.

   “I guess not.” Bilbo said with a tiny embarrassed laugh.

   _“Well, if I don’t, then why don’t we meet…let’s say tomorrow around noon at Bree’s?”_ Bilbo heard her rolling around her bed, of course she wasn’t up already. It was only past noon, but whatever.

   “Yes. If you are able to get up until then.” Bilbo said sharply, looking down on his watch.

   _“Shut up Bilbo, my job’s a shipload harder than yours._ ” Primula bit back before hanging up. Sighing, Bilbo went back inside the office building and back up to his floor. Thorin sat in his chair, hair ruffled and glasses sliding off his long nose. Bilbo smiled to himself gently and walked over, resting both hands on top of the table top.

   “You should take a break.” The secretary was regarded with a sharp look.

   “I do not feel like it.” Bilbo frowned at Thorin’s words.

   “I am worried. That’s all.” The silence afterwards was strained until Thorin sighed and leaned back.

   “Bilbo, it’s really complicated at the moment and I feel if I let the reins just a little bit lose, everything comes crashing down and goes haywire.” The boss set his glasses on the table with a loud clank and rubbed over his face. “It’s too much…”

   “Thorin. I am sorry to bother you.” Stepping back, Bilbo bowed his head.

   “No.” The voice was soft and Bilbo heard the faint, pained smile in it. “Stay here and force me to think about something else than the gold-prize.” The secretary closed the door and walked around the table, sitting down on the glass surface.

   “How do I force you to think about something else than the gold-price?” Teasingly he batted his eyelashes at Thorin.

   “By behaving like you to at the moment.” His boss growled and rose, smooth like a panther. His broad hands cupped Bilbo’s face and their lips met in a heated kiss. There was nothing more than pure lust and want. Whimpering, Bilbo lost his mind halfway through the kiss and let himself be taken by Thorin.

The taller man lifted Bilbo completely on the table, crushing the papers in the process, ravishing his mouth. The possessive feeling drove Thorin crazy as he pulled down Bilbo’s pants and began to prepare the man for their intercourse. The bottle of lube was new and Thorin was happy to finally use it. After Bilbo was stretched and clearly lost in the sensation, Thorin lubed himself and prepare to shove in.

   “Thorin…the papers.” Bilbo said half-conscious.

   “Screw them.” Thorin growled and entered his secretary. Moaning and throwing his head back, Bilbo clung to Thorin’s shoulders as the man pushed in deep. Blinking, Thorin growled deeper, watching Bilbo’s half lidded eyes and his wide mouth. He felt suddenly so very possessive about him that he pulled his secretary against him and snogged the living daylight out of him. Neither of them lasted long, the papers and folders on the table were sent flying over, when first Bilbo and then Thorin came, both of them trying their hardest to keep it down.

 

Prim, a slender young woman, sat in the small café and waited for the two of them. Bilbo was greeted with a smile and a soft kiss on both cheeks, while Thorin only got a guarded nod.

   “It’s nice to meet you Primula.” The man said formal.

   “Jesus!” The woman laughed. “Prim please, I can’t stand my full name!” Thorin smiled and together he sat down with Bilbo.

   “So I heard you are experimenting?” Prim went straight to business, pushing her sunglasses up her small nose.

   “Uhm yeah.” Bilbo looked around, uncomfortable.

   “Don’t worry my dear, no one will get what we’re talking about.” She shot him a beaming smile. Then her attention turned to Thorin and her expression changed. “The two of you need to know, that the most important thing is, that everything stays safe, sane and consensual.” Both nodded in unison.

   “We wont do the heavy stuff. Neither of us is up to it and I wouldn’t dare to.” Thorin said with a slight smile on his features.

   “That’s nice to hear.” Prim brushed her curly hair out of her face and she sighed. “I will send Bilbo some stuff you can read and I’ll try to get some more. Best if both of you come to terms, what you want to do. Some sort of an agreement. Contracts are a little bit too fancy in that case I guess.”

   “So we negotiate, what we will do?” Bilbo said, a bit confused.

   “Okay, best to start with the basics. The entire idea of D/s is to try out new things and the idea of submitting to someone. You need to the type for it and there are, well let’s say, different ‘levels’. Some enjoy pain, some can only take so much. Always keep it safe, sane and consensual, as I already said. A safe word is also an important factor.” Thorin and Bilbo exchanged a look.

“Before you initiate a scene you have to be comfortable with whatever you will do. If a situation occurs, in which you do not feel comfortable with: safe word and later negotiations. Communicate, ask during a scene, if everything is alright and watch the other’s responses, not only verbal ones.” Prim shifted in her chair, giving Thorin the opportunity to ask.

   “What about a punishment?” Bilbo flinched and Prim smiled.

   “Is he naughty?” She joked lightly. “Well there are some things you can do. Spanking, caning, flogging or whipping.”

   “Ugh…” Bilbo made a strangle noise and Thorin took his hand.

   “I don’t want to harm you that much. Promise.”

   “There we have a negotiation.” Prim said, drawing their attention once more. “Caning and whipping is harsh punishment. Best stick with spanking or try flogging. You can make flogging sensual if you practice a bit. But you can always use orgasm denial.” A grin spread over Thorin’s face.

   “That sounds more like it.” He looked over to Bilbo, who only gave him a look. Prim smirked and the two laughed.

   “Also.” She started, return to her serious expression. “Agree on how far you take the D/s relationship. If Bilbo becomes your complete submissive and does everything his master does or…” She trailed off, when she saw Bilbo expression.

   “That’s a bit too much, I think.” Bilbo looked over to Thorin.

   “Don’t look at me. It’s your decision. Do what is comfortable with you.” Thorin said, lifting his hands.

   “Sometimes I think you are the sub and he’s the Dom.” Prim said and laughed. “You could work with that and exchange roles from time to time. I’ll send some Karma Sutra stuff too. Maybe you can use some of that.”

   “Isn’t that mainly between a man and a woman?” Bilbo asked, eyebrows arched.

   “Yes, is that a problem?” Prim shrugged. “You can start to experiment.” And then she pulled down her glasses and winked. Bilbo groaned and rolled his eyes.

   “Why am I related with you?”

   “Because I can help you and your inexperienced Dom.” She replied wisely. “Oh, before I forget about it: After a scene, aftercare is important. Cuddle or watch a movie, just anything that calms the sub down. A scene can be stressful or traumatic for the sub.”

   “Wait, shouldn’t we keep it safe, sane and consensual?” Thorin asked, leaning over the table.

   “Uhm…Well. The thing is the relationship need to be healthy. The stuff you do in the bedroom is something different. There you test your limits and stuff.” Prim waved her hand through the air.

   “Okay.” Thorin nodded. “So…it means what exactly?”

   “Safe: You as a Dom want to protect you sub, but don’t take it too far. Don’t, like track his phone. Sane: Again, keep it down. Don’t do something you wouldn’t want to be done to yourself. Consensual: Stick to the agreement. And once more, don’t over do it. You rely on the sub as the sub relies on you.” Prim ruffled through her hair, watching the nodding Thorin. “But I have to tell you, that I am no expert in that.”

   “I do believe both of us are grateful for what you have told us.” Bilbo took Thorin’s hand and the two shared a smile.

    “Gosh, I’m getting caries over here.” Prim shouted and rolled her eyes dramatically.

 

Bilbo walked into his boss’ bedroom after taking a long shower. Thorin sat in bed with his computer open and he read something.

   “What are you reading? Stuff for work?”

   “No.” Thorin’s soft breathing was audible over the sounds of the laptop. He looked up and shifted a bit, his glasses on the tip of his nose. “I am reading the stuff from Prim.”

   “Oh, okay.” Bilbo climbed into bed, snuggling up against his Dom.

   “It’s really interesting and I have to be honest, half of the things don’t even sound like positions to be done my humans.” Bilbo laughed and rolled his eyes. Thorin moved and hung one of his strong arms around Bilbo’s shoulders.

   “I told you Karma Sutra is bullshit.”

   “It’s not.” Thorin shot back. “It’s really interesting.” Then he poked Bilbo and the smaller man started to giggle helplessly.

   “That’s not fair!” Bilbo complained, after he had calmed down after the tickle attack. He laid with his head in Thorin’s lap.

   “In love and war, all is fair.” Thorin grinned and continued to tickle him.

[Rewrite Dwarrow!](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/dwarrow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, instead highly disturbing bdsm stuff...  
> Next chapter will have more 'action' so be patient!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for nor updating in a while, my finals are stressful, tomorrow is history....and i am busy with the Kingsman fic i am writing at the moment!   
> have fun and i promise to return soon with a nice chapter!

Thorin sighed deeply as he looked at the clock. Nearly midnight. He heard Bilbo rummage outside and leaned back. The two of them had done nothing over the past few weeks, both too occupied with their work.

   “Thorin.” Bilbo stuck his head in. The man on the table looked up and smiled trying his hardest to look at least halfway awake.

   “What’s the matter?” Bilbo slipped in and leaned against the door.

   “I have talked to Prim on the weekend and she has mentioned that in fact most people advise a contract or agreement. Like a list and you tick you limits.” Thorin nodded slowly and motioned Bilbo to come closer. The secretary wandered over and leaned against the table by Thorin’s side.

   “It’s alright Bilbo. We don’t need to do any of that, if you don’t want to.” Bilbo surged forward and grabbed Thorin’s collar.

   “But I want to Thorin, I want it so badly.” He looked down and blushed. Thorin lifted his hand and urged the secretary’s head up.

   “There’s something else. Do tell.” Bilbo blushed deeper and the boss sighed.

   “I…I love you.” The smaller man mumbled and turned away.

   “Hoh.” Thorin reached out and pulled his lover close. “I love you too my dear. Don’t be ashamed.” Bilbo turned, a hopeful expression on his face.

   “It’s all so complicated now…”

   “It will always be complicated Bilbo. Don’t think it was never easy. But I am willing to work through it for you.” He smiled gently and brushed over Bilbo’s neck. “It’s not like we will be able to announce it publicly but after all we don’t need to, do we?”

   “I’d like it to stay private.” Bilbo mumbled into Thorin’s shoulder.

   “See? And about the agreement, we will work on that on the weekend okay?” Nodding, the secretary nuzzled closer to his boss.

 

 

Bilbo looked on the list in his hands. Thorin had given it to him before leaving to go shopping for their dinner. The man sighed as he looked over it and swallowed. But he trusted Thorin and he would at least try to go through with it.

 

 **NO** \- I WILL NOT DO that item under ANY circumstances (a hard limit).

 **0** \- No desire, don't like, will permit if special to Dom (soft limit).

 **1** \- Don't want to do, but will.

 **2** \- Willing to do, but has no special appeal.

 **3** \- Usually LIKE doing, on an irregular/ occasional basis.

 **4** \- LIKE doing, would like it on a regular basis.

 **5** \- WILD TURN-ON, would like it as often as possible.

 

 

| 

**Experience**     **Willingness**  
  
---|---  
  
Abrasion

Age play

Anal sex

Anal plugs (small)

Anal plugs (large)

Anal plug (public, under clothes)

Animal roles

Arm & leg sleeves (armbinders)

Aromas

Asphyxiation

Auctioned for charity

Bathroom use control

Bestiality

Beating (soft)

Beating (hard)

Blindfolds

Being serviced (sexual)

Being bitten

Breath control

Branding

Boot worship

Bondage (light)

Bondage (heavy)

Bondage (multi-day)

Bondage (public, under clothing)

Brown showers (scat)

Cages (locked inside of)

Caning

Catheterization

Cells/Closets (locked inside of)

Chains

Chamber pot use

Chastity belts

Chauffeuring

Choking

Chores (domestic service)

Clothespins

Cock worship

Collars (worn in private)

Collars (worn in public)

Competitions (with other Subs)

Corsets (wearing)

Corset training(waist reduction)

Cuffs (leather)

Cuffs (metal)

Cutting

Dental work(elective)

Diapers(wetting)

Diapers(soiling)

Dilation

Dildoes

Double penetration

Electricity

Enemas

Enemas(non-water)

Enforced chastity

Erotic dance(public)

Examinations (physical)

Exercise (forced/required)

Exhibitionism (friends)

Exhibitionism (strangers)

Eye contact restrictions

Face slapping

Fantasy abandonment

Fantasy rape

Fantasy gang-rape

Fear (being scared)

Fisting (anal)

Flogging (light)

Flogging (heavy)

Following orders

Foot worship

Forced bedwetting

Forced dressing

Forced homosexuality

Forced masturbation

Forced nudity (private)

Forced nudity (around others)

Forced servitude

Forced smoking(non-smoker)

Force-feeding

Full head hoods

Gags (cloth)

Gags (rubber)

Gags (tape)

Gags(phallic)

Gags(inflated)

Gas masks

Genital sex

Given away to another Dom (temp)

Given away to another Dom (perm)

Golden showers

Gun play

Hairbrush spankings

Hair pulling

Hand jobs (giving)

Hand jobs (receiving)

Harems (serving w/other subs)

Harnessing (leather)

Harnessing (rope)

Having food chosen for you

Having clothing chosen for you

Head (giving fellatio)

High heel worship

High heel wearing(forced)

Homage with tongue (non-sexual)

Hoods

Hot oils (on genitals)

Hot waxing

Housework (doing)

Human puppy dog

Humiliation (private)

Humiliation (public)

Hypnotism

Ice cubes

Immobilization

Infantilism

Initiation rites

Injections

Japanese rope bondage

Interrogations

Kidnapping

Kneeling

Knife play

Leather clothing

Leather restraints

Lectures for misbehavior

Licking (non-sexual)

Lingerie (wearing)

Manacles & Irons

Manicures (giving)

Massage (giving)

Massage (receiving)

Medical scenes

Modeling for erotic photos

Mouth bits

Mummification

Nipple clamps

Nipple weights

Oral/anal play (rimming)

Over-the-knee spanking

Orgasm denial

Orgasm control

Outdoor scenes

Outdoor sex

Pain (severe)

Pain (mild)

Persona training

Phone sex (serving Dom)

Phone sex (serving Dom's friends)

Phone sex(calling at random)

Phone sex(commercial)

Piercing (temporary)

Piercing (permanent)

Plastic surgery

Prison scenes

Prostitution(public pretend)

Prostitution(actual)

Pony slave

Public exposure

Punishment Scene

Riding crops

Riding the horse (crotch tort.)

Rituals

Religious scenes

Restrictive rules on behavior

Rubber/latex clothing

Rope body harness

Saran wrapping

Scratching - getting

Scratching - giving

Sensory deprivation

Serving

Serving as art

Serving as ashtray

Serving as furniture

Serving as a maid

Serving as toilet (urine)

Serving as toilet (feces)

Serving as waitress

Serving orally (sexual)

Serving others (supervised)

Serving others (unsupervised)

Sexual deprivation (short term)

Sexual deprivation (long term)

Shaving (body hair)

Shaving (head hair)

Skinnydipping

Sleep deprivation

Sleepsacks

Slutty clothing (private)

Slutty clothing (public)

Spanking

Spandex clothing

Speech restrictions

Speculums (Anal)

Spreader bars

Standing in corner

Stocks

Straight jackets

Strap-on-dildos (sucking on)

Strap-on-dildos (penetrated by)

Strap-on-dildos (wearing)

Strapping (full body beating)

Suspension (upright)

Suspension (inverted)

Suspension (horizontal)

Supplying partners for Dom

Swallowing semen

Swallowing urine

Swallowing feces

Swapping (one other couple)

Swinging (multiple couples)

Tattooing

Teasing

Tickling

Triple penetration

Uniforms

Including others

Verbal humiliation

Vibrator on genitals

Voyeurism (watching others)

Voyeurism (your Dom w/others)

Video (watching others)

Video (recordings of you)

Voice training

Water torture

Waxing (hair removal)

Wearing symbolic jewelery

Weight loss(<25 lbs)

Weight loss(>25 lbs)

Weight gain(<25 lbs)

Weight gain(25-50 lbs)

Weight gain(>50 lbs)

Whipping

Wooden paddles

Wrestling

| 

: yes   **no**       **NO**    0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 **1** 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 **1** 2 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: yes   **no** NO    0 **1** 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 **1** 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 **3** 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 **3** 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: yes   **no** NO    0 **1** 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 **1** 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 **3** 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 **1** 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: **yes** no       **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    **0** 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    **0** 1 2 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 **3** 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 **3** 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 **3** 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: **yes** no       NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 4 **5**

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 **2** 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 **3** 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 3 **4** 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

: yes   **no** NO    0 1 2 **3** 4 5

: yes   **no** **NO** 0 1 2 3 4 5

   
  
**[XX](http://brian618.whyayh.com/mirror/bdsmlearningcenter/basics/play_partner_check_list.html)**

Admittedly, Bilbo had to look up several things and it had made him think more about this all. When he looked over the list again, he sighed. Many hard limits. But he knew Thorin wouldn’t say anything about it and work with what he got. Just as he sat down by the window to enjoy his tea, Thorin returned. He immediately spotted the list and looked over to Bilbo. The smaller man smiled and watched his lover pick up the list. He went through it and nodded.

   “Are you okay?” Bilbo looked at Thorin.

   “Why shouldn’t I?”

   “You sit there by the window and look all terrified.” Slowly the man walked over and kissed Bilbo’s forehead.

   “I am fine.”

   “Really.” Thorin searched for something in Bilbo’s eyes and sighed.

   “Well, you know that you can come to me any time.” The smaller man smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes i know long time no see, but i was busy with my finals (I passed!! And my grades where better than expected!), but now i am back in the business!   
> From now on, i will try to update every Sunday, but i am gone from the 10th till 25th of July, so we'll see how that works out.   
> You know what freaks me out? That we are at chapter 8 already. This was intended to be a fucking one shot...

Bilbo shivered when Thorin’s hands slipped over his back. He was blindfolded and bound with his hands to the head board of Thorin’s bed. The air in the bedroom was cool against his heated skin and he breathed deeper than usual as he heard Thorin walk around in the bedroom. The blindfold and the soft bindings around his arms were more arousing than Bilbo would have liked to admit.

   “You know your safeword?” Thorin asked huskily.

   “Acorn.” Bilbo whispered in reply. He heard how his boss palmed the flogger and tensed slightly at the thought of the leather thing.

   “Do you trust me?”

   “100 percent.”

   “Good.” Now Thorin’s voice was a purr and Bilbo relaxed. The man’s hand settled on Bilbo’s back, gently rubbing his skin. Then the hand was gone and cool air hit the warmed up spot. Thorin audibly inhaled and Bilbo bit his lower lip. The flogger swished through the air and it’s tips grazed softly Bilbo’s lower back. Despite being slightly afraid of it, Bilbo enjoyed it.

   “How was that?”

   “Nice. But you can go harder and not only the tips.” Bilbo said, exhaling as he spoke. The hum he got in reply echoed in the bedroom. The second time the flogger hit his skin, it was a mixture of dull and sharp pain and he huffed his breath out in surprise how _good_ it felt.

   “More.” He whispered. His boss brushed over his lower back, rubbing the stinging skin a bit. Then he brought the flogger down and Bilbo moaned, his half-hard erection growing now more. Thorin hesitated but Bilbo nodded and the fourth time the flogger hit Bilbo’s back with it’s complete length and the pain was sharp. The secretary arched his back and gasped loudly.

   “Bilbo…”

   “I’m fine. This is far better than I expected.” Thorin chuckled softly and shifted.

   “Do you want me to continue?”

   “Yes please.” The flogger swished through the air again and the sound it made when it hit Bilbo’s back was straight obscene. The man gasped and moaned, his penis now fully erected and stiff against his stomach. Thorin let the flogger down for the sixth time and Bilbo’s knee’s buckled at the sensation. He hit his chin on the headboard and suddenly, Thorin’s arms were around his chest, supporting him.

   “Bilbo.” The man pulled his secretary up. “Do you want to stop?”

   “With the flogging.” There was a short silence, if which only the heavy breaths of both me were audible. Then Thorin inhaled and laughed lightly.

   “Who’s the dom here?” He asked huskily.

   “You.” Bilbo purred back.

   “Yes.” Now Thorin growled and Bilbo was shifting, so he’d be on his knees again. “Your cockiness calls for punishment.” Thorin pulled back and Bilbo heard how he undressed, throwing his clothes on the floor. Then in an instant his dom was behind him and had his hands on his hip. Bilbo shivered and then Thorin entered him.

   “Thorin…” He whimpered. Though Bilbo had prepared himself, it came as a shock to him that Thorin was so rough. But at the same time it was terribly arousing. Not waiting a second, Thorin pounded into his secretary and Bilbo whimpered again.

   “Not a word or a sound or I won’t touch you for a day.” Bilbo bit his lowed lip at his dom’s orders, but he obeyed. Thorin’s finger tips dug into his sides, bruising him as the other man pounded into Bilbo, giving the sub a hard time staying silent. Over and over again Thorin hit his sub’s prostate, who writhed underneath him as he tried to stay silent.

   “Are you close?” Thorin asked. Bilbo only nodded and inhaled deeply. His dom leaned forward, mouth close to his ear. “You may come.” Then Thorin bit down on Bilbo’s neck and the secretary came harder, nearly going unconscious in the process.

 

 

Prim flung her legs over the side of her couch, hand resting absently minded on her stomach as she tried to relax after a hard day at work. When her phone rang, she groaned loudly and annoyed. _Bilbo_ the caller ID told her.

   “Fucking hell.” She muttered and accepted.

_“Hey Prim.”_

   “Hey Bilbo. How’s it going?” Prim rubbed on hand over her face.

  _“Really fine actually. I wanted to thank you for your help.”_ Bilbo sounded cheerful, but well he always did.

   “No details please.” Prim said and sighed again as she sat up. “Thorin’s fine too?”

   _“Apart from stress at work, we are both fine. It’s been a tiring week. Lot’s of meetings, contracts and such.”_

   “Well…” The woman inhaled.

   _“Oh, what I wanted to ask…do you and Drogo want to come over, say next weekend? Thorin suggested a small thank-you-dinner and I wanted to introduce him to Drogo. The rest of the family won’t be worth introducing.”_ Bilbo laughed lightly.

   “Ugh, honestly I don’t know. We’ll have to see. Drogo’s done at the moment, but I will talk to him when he returns.”

   _“Are you alright? You sound sad.”_

   “Oh no, I’m just tired, that’s all. Works hard and stuff.” Prim laughed and sighed again. “I should start making dinner anyways.”

   _“Well, then I shouldn’t stop you, should I?”_ The man on the other end laughed. _“Just call me about next weekend okay?”_

   “Okay. See you.”

   _“See you.”_ Prim lowered the phone and grinned. Bilbo was happy and so she was happy. She looked at the watch in the bookshelf and hissed. Drogo would be home in half an hour and she had to make dinner. Jumping to her feet, she hurried into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this is....ah i don't know....  
> just thanks for reading and giving kudos! And commenting if you feel like it...


End file.
